Tes vibrations et les miennes
by Butterflyofevil
Summary: Je hurle et tu n'entends rien. Je brûle et tu restes silencieux. Nos pulsations s'accélèrent au même instant. Toi. Et peutêtre moi.


Pulsations

Note : Je m'essaye à quelque chose d'autre. Je n'abandonne pas ma première fic mais j'ai eu envie de débuter cette histoire. Elle semblera peut-être étrange, bizarre, ou peut-être bien très banale. Peu importe, allons-y, en espérant que, que vous aimiez ou non, ces quelques lignes ne vous laissent pas indifférents :). Il y aura probablement moins de chapitres, ils seront sans doute plus courts. Bref, nous verrons bien. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions :) Je vous laisse découvrir sans trop de préambule…

Prologue

Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était couchée sur ce lit, ni quand est-ce qu'elle se lèverait. Le sifflement aigu d'un silence depuis trop longtemps installé bourdonnait à ses oreilles, tout comme le battement de son cœur. Sa respiration accélérée lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer, et elle ne pouvait contrôler ses sanglots étouffés qui lui déchiraient la gorge. Elle avait réussi à se calmer après avoir arraché les draps et les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et désormais elle se tenait recroquevillée sur le matelas, les mains plaquées contre sa tête, se tordant parfois pour s'arracher les cheveux et se griffer la peau.

Lorsqu'elle parvenait à rester immobile, Hermione fixait le plafond d'un air lasse et désabusée, se demandant si cela s'arrêterait un jour. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter de s'écouler, si seulement son cœur pouvait ne plus battre, si seulement cette douleur pouvait cesser. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa gorge lui piquait, elle ne se sentait pas léthargique, mais comme coupée de tout espace-temps. Comme si le monde tournait trop vite pour elle. La réalité, pourtant, lui apparaissait clairement sous les yeux. Hermione ignorait comment elle avait pu en arriver là, comment les choses avaient pu s'enchaîner de cette façon, comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation ; mais manœuvrée, tel un pion, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se retrouver dans cette chambre glauque, par cette obscurité naissante d'une fin d'après-midi de plein hiver, à maudire ce mal qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Elle ignorait même sur qui elle pleurait, ou peut-être sur quoi. Elle, lui, eux, cette vie misérable, ce froid paralysant, ce claquement de dents qui lui transperçait ses oreilles, ses plaies à vif qui lui chauffaient la peau, ce bruit sourd abrutissant, ses minutes qui défilaient trop lentement, cette boule dans la gorge. Peut-être tout, peut-être rien, peut-être qu'elle avait tout inventé, peut-être était-elle folle, peut-être était-elle prisonnière d'une vie qui n'existait pas. Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir trop rêvé, elle s'était perdu au milieu d'un cauchemar, sans pouvoir se réveiller.

Le regard d'Hermione dériva vers son poignet, et elle fixa le fil vert et brillant noué minutieusement. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et son mal de crâne s'intensifia immédiatement. Non, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Cinq lettres occupaient son esprit. Cinq lettres qu'elle haïssaient. Cinq lettres qu'elles maudissaient. Ces cinq lettres, elle se les répétait sans arrêt, minute après minute, seconde après seconde. Aucun contrôle n'était envisageable. Elle y était enchaînée. Son regard se perdait sans arrêt dans le vide ; elle contemplait le tableau noir, le mur d'en face, un visage lambda, l'horizon lointaine, et ses yeux ne voyaient que ces cinq lettres.

Hermione retira brusquement son col roulé noir et le lança hargneusement contre le mur. Le tissu glissa sur sa table de nuit, et un bruit de verre brisé rompit le silence. Sa tasse de bièraubeurre était manifestement tombée sur le sol et s'était fracassée. « Merde. » siffla Hermione, qui cogna son poing contre un des barreaux du lit. Replaçant sa tête contre ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser de son esprit ces cinq foutues lettres qui refusaient de se déloger de sa pensée. Elle réussit à calmer sa respiration un instant, mais un nouveau sanglot s'empara d'elle, et elle dût étouffer un cri. Le maquillage coulé et les cheveux furieusement ébouriffés, elle se leva de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un comprimé pour soulager son mal de tête. Les huit précédents cachets qu'elle avait ingérés n'avait eu absolument aucun effet sur elle mais elle espérait encore que l'effet placebo finisse bien par opérer.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, peu importait de toute façon. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Constater que ses joues d'ordinaires pâles, étaient rougies et brûlantes, observer les traces noirs de khôl dégoulinant autour de ses yeux, constater que ses cheveux étaient sauvagement emmêlés et que du sang dégoulinait de sa lèvre trop mordue ? Hermione n'avait que faire que de se retrouver face à une fille pitoyable au regard désespéré, qui après avoir passé les heures précédentes à pleurer et à se tuméfier, semblait bonne à enfermer.

Hermione avala rapidement son médicament et claqua la porte de l'armoire. De retour dans sa chambre elle constata les dégâts et marmonna un autre juron. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol et des livres usés jonchaient autour de son lit. Contemplant le tapis d'un regard accablé, elle soupira à l'idée de devoir ramasser les morceaux de sa tasse qui s'étaient effectivement briser. Le courage de ranger cet amas de saleté lui manquant, elle se rassis sur son lit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir attraper un cahier et un stylo, et se vider de ses pensées, mais le bourdonnement dans sa tête était bien trop intense. Hermione savait en outre qu'il lui serait impossible de déchiffrer cette déferlante d'émotions contradictoires, d'éclaircir quoique ce soit dans le labyrinthe de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Un carrousel. Une boîte. Elle n'était qu'une boîte désordonnée, trop pleine, sur le bord d'éclater.

Pleurer. Pleurer encore et encore. Elle savait que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et saigner, oh oui surtout saigner. D'énormes gouttes de sang avaient sali ses draps, son tapis, le carrelage de salle de bain, mais Hermione n'y faisait même plus attention. Après tout, qui rentrerait bien ici, et surtout, qui pourrait bien prendre en considération le fait qu'elle se répète à chaque seconde qu'elle n'était plus capable que de saigner. « Tu n'es faite que pour ça espèce d'incapable. » avait-elle peint avec son propre sang sur de nombreuses pages de son journal.

Elle savait que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, et que de l'extérieur, elle passerait pour folle. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à présent, c'était la douleur aiguë au niveau de son cœur, de sa gorge, et elle était prête à tout pour que ça s'arrête. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était où tout cela finirait par la conduire. Tout comme elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque cette histoire autodestructrice avait débuté…

………………

C'était un samedi soir. La nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait faiblement. Hermione se baladait dans les couloirs du château sans but précis, juste histoire de ne pas tourner en rond dans sa chambre de préfète. C'étaient les vacances de la Toussaint et Harry avait quitté Poudlard avec Ron deux jours auparavant, pour passer une dizaine de jours chez les Weasley. La jeune fille avait tenté de dissimuler son amertume en prétendant qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas ses parents cette année afin d'étudier au château, mais quelques minutes à peine après leur départ, elle s'était étendue sur son lit pour laisser couler ses larmes. Bien qu'elle les voyait de moins en moins depuis qu'elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef, Hermione ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis l'abandonnent pour toutes les vacances.

Elle se demandait bien d'ailleurs si elle pouvait encore les considérer comme tels. Elle avait souvent l'impression de les côtoyer dans le seul but d'avoir de la compagnie et quelqu'un sur qui lâcher sa colère lorsqu'elle ne la supportait plus. Durant leur sixième année à Poudlard, elle avait cependant prit conscience d'à quel point elle se sentait différente d'eux ; et chaque soir, alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre telle ou telle fille – peu importe laquelle – ils ignoraient qu'Hermione, elle, avalait des somnifères et des anti-dépresseurs en surdose, issus de la réserve pharmaceutique de ses parents moldus. Elle avait parfois tenté de leur expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, cette solitude et ce mal-être insupportables, mais ils changeaient rapidement de sujet.

Ce soir-là, elle avait donc ingéré une demi-boîte de sédatifs et tanguait légèrement sur ses pieds. Les effets du médicament commençaient tout juste à se faire sentir et c'était le moment qu'Hermione préférait. Le monde tournait plus vite que jamais et les bruits alentours raisonnaient en écho dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes et sa tête se balancer lentement. Sa vie n'était pas plus belle, plus douce, mais quelle importance lorsqu'on montait vers les nuages. Se sentant vaciller, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, et ferma les yeux. Tout s'accéléra brusquement autour d'elle, et un liquide amer lui remontait dans la gorge. Se retenant de vomir, Hermione se redressa, et décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ses pas la menèrent vers la forêt et elle s'assit sous un grand chêne. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ingurgitait ces foutus narcotiques, et elle n'y réagissait presque plus. Sentant soudain plus de force dans ses membres, elle tapa se toutes ces forces contre l'écorce de l'arbre. La peau de ses mains s'écorchait sous les coups de la jeune fille, elle avait besoin de hurler. Hurler de toutes ces forces. Hurler cet abandon, cet isolement, cette détresse invisible. Hurler au monde entier qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression d'exister. Hurler plus fort que jamais qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie inutile mais qu'elle n'avait même pas la force d'y mettre un terme.

Puis elle s'arrêta soudain. Ses phalanges la piquaient mais elle déglutit lentement et s'immobilisa. A quoi bon se faire encore plus de mal ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles cessa soudainement et les choses lui apparurent très vite beaucoup plus claires. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, tout le loisir de modifier le cours des choses selon sa guise. 'Plus ou moins', pensa-t-elle. Hermione ressentait réellement ce désir de vivre, vivre quelque chose, et toutes ces actions destructrices et dérisoires devaient cesser. Elle se savait lunatique, toujours très haut ou très bas, mais ces derniers temps, il était rare qu'elle puisse se sentir libérée rien qu'une seconde. Mais ce soir-là, l'horloge du château sonna minuit et Hermione prit à cet instant la décision que tout devrait changer. Elle n'était ni un pion, ni un esclave, ni une junkie dépendante de sa drogue. Elle pourrait vivre grâce à sa propre force et un jour sourire à nouveau sincèrement parce qu'elle aurait réussi quelque chose – quoique ce soit.

S'étonnant elle-même de ce nouvel état d'esprit optimiste, sans doute éphémère mais au moins signe d'espoir, celui de quitter un jour sa mélancolie omniprésente ; Hermione alluma une cigarette. La fumée lui monta rapidement à la tête et, alors qu'elle la chassait machinalement avec ses mains, elle entendit un ricanement familier, celui qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre à cet instant.

- Alors, ça fume une sang-de-bourbe-miss-je-sais-tout maintenant ? On aura tout vu à Poudlard, s'exclama le méprisable Draco Malfoy un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre quoique ce soit et se leva, sa cigarette à la bouche, s'apprêtant à se trouver un autre endroit plus isolé.

Draco se plaça alors juste devant elle et la toisa d'un air amusé et supérieur, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Soulevant les sourcils, Hermione s'immobilisa. Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit prétentieux recherchait-il ? Après avoir passé cinq ans à l'insulter et à la rabaisser constamment, le jeune Serpentard l'ignorait désormais. Depuis le début de leur septième année, il semblait avoir occulté son existence, occupé avec sa nouvelle petite amie, prénommée Constance, une jolie petite française tout juste débarquée de Beauxbâtons.

La jeune fille, âgée de dix-sept ans, semblait différente des précédentes amantes de Draco Malfoy, et même de toutes les camarades de sa maison. Hermione ne lui avait pour ainsi dire jamais parlé mais lorsqu'elle la croisait dans les couloirs, elle lui apparaissait bien moins stupide et dédaigneuse que toutes ces Pansy Parkinson et compagnie. Alors qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient de cesse de s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Constance à accepter les avances de Malfoy, Hermione, elle, se contentait bien du soulagement éprouvé par l'absence de remarques déplacées du Serpentard. Il lui arrivait cependant parfois de regretter le temps où Draco Malfoy la rabaissait dès qu'il croisait son chemin car, même si elle se haïssait d'autant plus pour avoir cette pensée, elle existait aux yeux de quelqu'un, peu importe l'image qu'on avait d'elle. Ce soir, cependant, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'ait définitivement oubliée…

- Tu permets ? poursuivit Draco d'un ton provocateur, saisissant la cigarette d'Hermione et la portant à ses lèvres.

- Mais te gêne pas surtout ! s'énerva Hermione, lui reprenant le mégot presque consumé jusqu'au filtre et le balançant rageusement par terre après avoir tiré une ultime taffe. Un petit pourri gâté comme toi, ça peut pas se payer ses propres clopes ?

Draco laissa échapper un sifflement moqueur et sortit son propre paquet de sa poche. Il en alluma une et cracha sa fumée sur le côté, sous le regard sceptique de la jeune Griffondor.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? siffla Hermione. T'es venu pour quelle raison au juste, si ce n'est t'amuser à me tirer mes clopes ? Soit dit en passant, on se divertit comme on peut, mais je te conseille d'aller rendre visite aux premières années, vous trouverez un terrain d'entente question distraction.

La remarque d'Hermione provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire chez son interlocuteur.

- Question sociabilité elle s'améliore pas la Granger. Ca t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que…

- Que tu pourrais essayer de nouer des liens avec moi en tapant la causette ? le coupa brutalement Hermione. Non, Malfoy, non.

- Hum.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et recracha la fumée de sa cigarette en forme de rond. « Pas mal. », pensa la jeune fille, qui n'y était elle-même jamais parvenu.

- Eh bien, Granger, reprit le Serpentard en accentuant les syllabes qui composaient son nom, j'allais dire que je pourrais avoir envie de goûter à tes Marlboro, plutôt que de me casser le cul à chercher jusqu'au fond de ma poche. Pour ce qui est de nouer des liens avec toi brunette, je m'y serais pris différemment, termina-t-il en arquant le sourcil d'une manière suggestive.

Hermione pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel et plongea sa main dans la poche de pantalon de Draco, de façon tout à fait inattendue.

- Alors tu m'excuseras si j'essaye une de tes Camel, Malfoy, chuchota la jeune fille, gagnée elle aussi par un sourire mesquin.

Elle en sortit une du paquet et l'alluma. Tous deux fumèrent leur cigarette en silence, debout l'un face à l'autre. Hermione sentait le regard fixe et amusé du jeune homme sur elle mais préférait contempler ses pieds, pour que Draco ne puisse se réjouire de la voir quelque peu déstabilisée. Agacée par ce petit jeu, elle s'exclama :

- Alors Malfoy, lassé des séances de fornication intenses avec ta petite française ? Impuissance, éjaculation précoce ? Ca m'étonne de ne pas te voir collé aux basques de ta nouvelle distraction de l'année, s'entendit-elle prononcer, plus agressive et méprisante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à l'égard de Constance.

- Oh on se calme Sang-de-bourbe, intervint brusquement Draco, irrité.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se pinçant légèrement, et poursuivit :

- On ne parle jamais, chuchota-t-il presque en insistant sur ce dernier mot, de Constance de cette façon. Ne parle jamais d'elle tout court, Granger.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et leva un sourcil.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible chez l'illustre Malfoy-cœur-de-pierre, prononça-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco la contempla à nouveau d'un air supérieur. Il n'ajouta rien. Hermione le vit se mordre légèrement l'intérieur des joues puis sourire à nouveau. Avant de se laisser à nouveau troubler, elle ajouta :

- Dis-moi, si ta française de copine est si précieuse, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Vous auriez mille et mille moyens de vous amuser dans un endroit plus confortable, ton lit par exemple ?

- Certes, lui répondit le Serpentard en hochant la tête.

Il marqua une pause, plissa un instant les yeux puis annonça :

- Constance est partie rejoindre ses parents dans sa campagne perdue. Retour prévu dans une semaine.

- Une semaine d'abstinence ? Merde, Malfoy, comment vas-tu faire ? questionna Hermione un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

………………

Hermione aurait voulu n'avoir jamais prononcé ses mots. Ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce soir-là était si intense pour elle que même les surdoses de sédatifs ne l'avaient jamais faite planer de cette façon. Les paroles de Draco lui avait endormi l'esprit, au point qu'elle avait désormais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était avec lui ce soir-là dans le parc de Poudlard. Une rencontre fortuite. Quelques mots échangés. Mais comment cette nuit banale de début d'hiver avait put la faire basculer de cette façon, comment sa chute avait-elle débuté, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Donnant un coup de pied dans le mur dans un nouvel accès de colère, Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Oh que non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cet instant, ni même vouloir le rayer de sa mémoire et de son existence.

Il paraît que la battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut provoquer un typhon à l'autre bout du monde. Comment quelques secondes de notre vie peuvent-elles modifier entièrement le cours des choses ? Comment un être humain parmi des milliards peut-il nous faire passer de maître à esclave ? On pense pouvoir tout contrôler, on croit pouvoir prévoir la chute, surtout lorsqu'elle semble si improbable que l'asservissement d'un être par un autre, le mélange de passion et de haine et la notion d'espace-temps qui disparaît. Hermione continuait de sentir son cœur battre, ces lentes pulsations, mais n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir de réalité. Des évènements qui semblent banaux, le monde qui continuait de tourner, des gens qui se levaient et se couchaient sans avoir idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Personne n'avait appuyé sur pause. Mais les choses sont toujours plus compliquées qu'elles ni paraissent…


End file.
